Broken Hell
by Weird Kid ate my Homework
Summary: A rebellious outlaw and a princess thrown together by simple curiosity. By that simple twist of fate, his plans change for the better while her world is turned upside down.


Author's note: Hey, to anyone who actually took the time to click this link. This is my first shot at fanfiction and a crossover at that. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Broken Hell

Chapter One

He ran as quickly as he could, not daring to look behind him and see the angry roaring mob of guards chasing him in an attempt to capture him. He smirked in spite of himself, it was such a futile attempt to him, he'd never been caught before and he never would be, although today they were being quite persistent, though he was quite confident that soon enough he'd give them the slip like he always did. Still it was difficult to keep going though, especially when agony was beginning to well up in his aching feet.

'No,' He told himself pushing the pain aside, 'I won't get caught. I refuse to get caught and face my fate.' He was determined to escape; there was no way he was going to be captured so simply without a chase. With that in mind he pressed on with his heavy footsteps making clattering noises against the pavement of the road.

He came to a sudden halt when his feet had led him to an intersection. His icy blue eyes darted between his two options, the right path or the left one. He needed to decide quickly or he'd be captured for sure. Going with his first instinct he tore down the left path and into an alleyway. He instantly regretted it though when he came to a stop to face a ten-foot brick wall blocking his escape route.

"Damn," he swore before giving the wall a strong hard kick in annoyance and frustration. Irritated, he crossed his arms and stared at his sneakers when he heard the guards come and corner him. He gave the guards a cold icy glare that if looks could kill, they'd all drop-dead right there and then. He clenched his jaw shut in frustration, oh how irony loved him today and decided to play her merciful pranks on him. Not only was he captured; he was captured by some of the weakest and most pathetic looking guards that he should've been able to lose in three minutes top.

The two strongest looking guards came up approached him and each seized one of his arms and smirked in satisfaction before dragging him off. He knew exactly where they were escorting him, to Magellan Castle of Venus to see what fate the King had in store for him, which was more than likely execution or a few days of torturing to the point he would actually wished he was dead. He growled at the two men, he knew there was no way he could overpower them, but they looked big and dumb, maybe he could outsmart them.

His tries were in vain though, because each time he would try they coaxing them out of letting him go they would tighten their grips on his arm and painfully yank on them to get their points across that they weren't listening. In a matter of no time they had reached the elegant marble castle and he was dragged through the main doors and towards the throne room where the King would lie in his throne and make his potent decision.

Before entering the throne room the guards had released him and he feel to the floor with a thump and they roughly pulled him up by his shirt and bound his hands together with handcuffs. He scowled in anger, damn, what he wouldn't give to obliterate them right on the spot. They roughly shoved him into the room where the King sat pretty on his throne with his advisor standing aside with a scroll and pen in hand. A large smirk of satisfaction played on the King's face as he saw whom his royal guards managed to capture. The guards bowed down to their ruler and forced their captive to bow down with them.

"So," The King began after a moment of silence. "This is the famous Juunanagou that has been causing a ruckus on Venus with his constant rebelling." Juunanagou fought a growing desire to spit on the King's shoes to show how much he respected him. Instead, he stubbornly tossed his head to the side refusing to face his ruler and refusing to speak.

The King of Venus' smirk grew even larger now, if that was even possible. He took the black haired rebel's silence as a yes. "I'll need a few days to decide his fate, to the dungeon with him." He informed his guards.

"Yes Sire," They obeyed obediently and they violently shoved him towards the dungeons, unbound his hands and then tossed him none too gently into a dark and dreary cellar.

'There worse than dogs.' Juunanagou thought to himself as he stared at the door of his cell. He blinked his cold icy blue eyes trying to adjust to the dim light before scrambling to his feet and peering out a tiny window on his door to see that the so called guard that should be watching him was peacefully snoozing away.

Juunanagou groaned and treaded back to the other side of his cell and leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor in fatigue while rubbing his sore arms. It was going to be a long few days.

* * *

The beautiful golden haired princess of Venus cautiously poked her head around the corner looking for any signs of her bodyguards. Ever since she had gotten older she had never been allowed to fully explore the castle on her own due to some phobia that everyone on the planet had that something bad might happen to her in her own home. They'd always freak if she even left for a millisecond and begin fretting that their beloved princess was missing. She let out a sigh of relief when she caught sight of none and strolled through the hall. 

Minako had just snuck out of her class where she was being lectured about her position as princess. She was reminded about it everyday to the point where it was literally nearly burned into her head.

She was to marry some wealthy prince of another planet as to form a peace treaty and bare a child to be an heir and blah blah blah. It was beginning to grate on her nerves, sure she was a princess and that was important and all to her planet and people, but what about what she _wanted_? She was only seventeen, and she wasn't going to be a teenager forever, why waste her youth worrying about Princess duties and such.

She didn't want to marry someone through an arranged marriage; she wanted someone she loved, like Kunzite. Sure it was a completely one-sided love on her part, but just thinking about the silver haired general made the blonde blush for he was one of the most beautiful people Minako had ever met, his soul was beautiful from inside and out. She wouldn't mind starting a life with him.

The princess of Venus sighed dreamily but the dreamy expression on her delicate features changed to one of longing, "Too bad it'll never happen. It's like they say, work for what you wish, and need for what you want." She then blinked her dazzling crystal blue eyes and lifted a golden eyebrow in thought. 'Wait a second, that doesn't sound right…oh well.' The blonde shrugged off her incorrect proverb and decided to explore the castle to it's fullest. As a matter of fact, Kunzite was part of the reason she was sneaking out; usually when she did he'd find her and he would bring her back to the King and be on her side when it came to arguing about how she wasn't a child anymore and how she should be allowed to explore without needing someone to accompany her everywhere.

Minako stared at a heavy set of oak doors that stood in front of her. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity, they were clearly unfamiliar to her and she wondered what lie behind them. 'Well, there's no finding out by just standing here.' She told herself before pushing open the strong, heavy, elegant, and carefully crafted doors.

Just as she was about to enter she collided with something strong and sturdy, she fell on her behind and blinked confused for a moment. She looked up and her gaze met on of the guards.

"Princess Venus! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" He fussed and began to babble his apology asking for forgiveness and if she was hurt.

Minako lifted herself to her feet and subconsciously brushed off her golden colored form fitting dress and waved a dismissive hand at the guard. "No, really I'm fine. Just watch where you're going next time." She replied in monotone as she tightened ribbon in her hair being careful not to destroy the beautiful red rose sewed onto the golden strip of fabric. The guard blinked at her and she sighed while massaging her temples, some people were so dense that they didn't get when they were dismissed. "Now move along and continue doing whatever your duties were! Go on, before I inform my father!" Minako ordered and without another word the guard rushed off without noticing she had no bodyguards with her.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I swear, it's like they can't even think for themselves and I need to order them around. Next thing you know I'll be telling them when to eat, how many times to chew before swallowing." She mumbled to herself as she passed through the doors. This time being more careful with where she strayed.

The area was somewhat dark and grim; it took a moment for her cerulean orbs to adjust to the dimly lit area. Slowly and carefully she descended the stairway guided only by the glowing candlelight with her heels clicking lightly against the cobblestone. She placed her ivory delicate hand on the wall to maintain some balance and sense of direction but wrinkled her nose in disgust when she felt the grimy walls press against her soft skin. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairwell she heard urgent murmurs coming from upstairs.

"Yeah, I ran into her right over around here, I think she might've went down here." A male voice that belonged to the guard she ran into not long ago. Minako scowled, 'that little weasel. Great, I'm never going to be allowed by myself ever again if I get caught.'

A door to her left caught her eye and Minako quickly darted towards it and shoved it open shutting it behind her. She heard hurried footsteps clattering against the cobblestone floor getting closer and closer to where she was.

Her eyes darted around looking for some place, any place to hide and saw a metal door. The blonde princess quickly darted towards it and used all her strength to try and pry it open, but it refused to budge. Minako paused and inhaled and quickly exhaled when a pair of unattended metal set of keys lying on a wooden table caught her eye.

She seized the keys and forcefully jammed a random one into the lock hoping it was the correct one, the lock clicked and the door opened and she rushed in shutting and locking the door behind her. Minako tried catching her breath as she waited for the footsteps on the other side of the door to die down. When they finally did she leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief and shut her eyes to calm herself entirely. When she opened them again, a set of cold icy blue cat-like eyes met her sparkling crystal blue orbs.

* * *

A/N: How was that for a first chapter? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is always welcomed as long as it's... well... constructive. 


End file.
